


Mystery Spot PTSD

by Synyster23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster23/pseuds/Synyster23
Summary: Title says it all. Idea came to me randomly, I can't explain my brain. Lol





	Mystery Spot PTSD

Sam and Dean driving down a dark highway in the Impala, music from a random station Dean tuned into is playing.

Dean's tapping along to the song, mouthing the words but not truly singing. Sam is researching on his phone. His screen lighting up his face and Baby's headlights cutting through the calm night. 

The music fades out...Dean absentmindedly changes the dial, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"It was the heat of the mome..."

"NO!" Sam yells, slapping the radio off.

Dean jumps slightly and turns to stare at him, blinking repeatedly. "Dude, you good?"

Sam shrugs and nods repeatedly, trying to play it off, going back to his phone. 

Dean finally looks away, but changes to a tape and keeps on driving.


End file.
